Cold Winter Brings Warm Spring
by Cato Yugi
Summary: MKxNod short story.


The day was brutual. The snow storm was very unexpected that Moonhaven was practically unprepared for. The Jinns were either huddle in Nim Galuu's Tree or in the Queen's palace. The Leaafmen were split into two groups: one at Nim's and the other at the palace. Nod was currently in the palace listening to the snow howl past. He hated winter, it was too cold to ride his bird. He turn his attention back to Ronin who was giving orders. _He is still the same as always but he soften a bit after MK return to the world of Stompers a couple of years back._

* * *

He spoke to her last week, telling her Mub is still trying to hit on her as always. MK laugh, her green eyes smiling at the thought of her ever dating a slug. She gotten prettier, Nod had to admit that. She now lets her hair down and started to let it grow a couple inches longer. She is starting to sketch and showed him some of her drawings from her world so he could see. But it has been difficult for her for the past couple of months.

"How are you holding up?" Nod asked, knowing she was upset even though she gotten good at covering it. She let out a sigh.

"I'm getting by," MK gave him a sad smile. Pr. Bomba had pass away in his sleep three months ago and it broke her heart. They reconnected after MK's adventure and become close. At first, MK didn't answer his video calls until the Queen came to her house and gave her an earful on what a mean friend she became. It got her back to her usual self. Well, almost. _It's now or later_, he thought.

"Come with me," Nod blurted out, holding his leafman helmet in his hands tightly.

"Nod, you know I can't. The Queen even said so, bringing me back is risky," MK gave him a forlorn look.

"But do you?" he asked, his fingers digging dents into his helmets.

"I-I don't know, Nod," she answered. Nod looked at her and finally let his emotions come out.

"Is that what you want?! To be stuck here all by yourself! I honestly thought you better than this, MK! Shutting everyone out, even me, for goodness sake! Everyone misses you back in Moonhaven. You have friends there! Your father must be upset with you-" he immediately regretted saying that as MK yell at him.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this! You have no idea how much I suffer. I have no one, Nod! It kills when I can't be with you. Do you know how much I-" it was then MK broke down in angry sobs. "Just go away, Nod! I don't want to see your face again!"

The screen turn black along with his shatter heart.

* * *

Now, he worries that he mess everything they work so hard to it might be too late to ask forgiveness from the one girl he loves.

"You screwed up, didn't you?" the Queen walked over to him. She is still a child but she'll be a teenager in the upcoming summer solstice. Nod look down at the flower jinn, who was progressing in her powers.

"I made her cry," Nod answered, pinch the bridge of his nose. He was taken aback by the Queen's sudden action, that he landed on the ground with a groan. She kick him in the nuts. _Damn, she got good aim_, he let out another groan.

"You, jerk! How could you do something to her like that! When this snow stop, I'm ordering you to get on your darn bird and apologize to her!" The Queen was about to give him another kick but Ronin came and stop her from doing so.

"Why don't you go to your room and calm down for a bit. This storm is getting on everyone's nerves," Ronin said, gently pushing the young Queen to her mother who took her away. Nod was still on the ground when he hand came into his line of vision.

"Come on, get up," she couldn't have kick you that hard," Ronin helped Nod up. Nod could only glare at his superior officer.

"You have no idea," Nod grumbled before straightening up. "I just wish this storm would end."

"Me too."

"Daughter! Where are you going?!" The Queen ran past them as her mother ran after her.

"Your majesty?! Don't go outside!" Ronin shouted at her as he too ran after her follow by Nod. She almost reach the entranceway but was push back by a sudden wind bursting through sending a couple of her guards back.

"Your majesty, step back! Close the doors, now!" Ronin ordered. Nod was struggling to stay upright, he could feel the winding biting his skin. Then he saw something. It looked like someone was falling. Nod quickly came to the Queen's side and stare at it as it fell with a loud thud in the snow outside of the doorway.

"Stay here, I'm going to check it out," Nod ran out, leaving her standing there unaware tears were coming down her face.

"Nod!" Ronin called out to him as he join the Queen where he took notice of her tear stain face.

"Your majesty?" Ronin bent down to her level.

"I didn't mean to bring her, I swear!" the little Queen cried.

"What do you mean?" Ronin asked.

"It's-" just then they heard an anguish scream from outside. A couple of moments later, Nod return carrying someone they didn't expect to see. A deathly pale MK, her body lay limp in his arms. Her lips a shade of blue; her hair was wet with snow. She wearing a pale green turtle neck, black sweatpants, and a small emerald pendant around her neck.

"I need a healer, now!" Nod barked, his eyes fix solely on the Queen.

"Nod, I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to happen," she said as he came near her. The royal healer, was brought forward. A small, elderly, green jinn, with slivery hair name Eldora.

"If she dies, I won't forgive you," Nod stopped next to her before leaving with the healer leaving behind a distraught child.

* * *

Nod was sitting on a cushion next to a sleeping MK. It was a miracle that she made it through the storm. Once she was put into a bed, she began to have a high fever. Nod refuse to leave her side, afraid that he will lose her. She manage to break the fever a couple days after her arrival. Eldora said, she'll wake up soon. Nod look at her, her lips were parted open as she softly breathe. Her body was still pale but it was slowly regaining color.

Nod look up to see Ronin coming in.

"You look terrible," Ronin commented, handing him a hot cup of nectar.

"Geez, thanks," he said, taking the nectar. They didn't speak, just watching MK in silence.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" he asked him. Nod was about to take another sip but stop before bowing his head.

"I never got to and I probably ruin my chance at it, too," Nod sighed, pushing his hair back.

"Well, she is here. When she wakes up, say it to her. You're lucky you are given a second chance."

"But what if she-"

"You are a fool to not have notice she cares about you a lot. Look, kid, just don't mess up this chance. I regret not having that chance with Tara," Ronin's voice broke at the end at thought of the late Queen Tara.

"I know," Nod nodded, leaning his back against the wall.

* * *

Nod didn't realize he fell asleep nor did he know he was lying next to something warm. He turn his blearily head to the side and almost jolted out of the bed when he came face to face to a very wide awake stomper.

"MK..." was all it took to make him pull her close to him as he let his tears come out. MK rub his back and bury her face into the crook of his neck.

"I thought I loss you," Nod whispered. "How did you get here? Did the Queen sent you here?" He felt her shake her head.

"Tara only borrow the Queen's powers. All I remember was hearing Tara's voice, urging me to come outside. She was saying that she knows a way for me to be in your world. But I would have to give up my world for your's if this was going to work. I follow her voice into the storm and was suddenly swept away. Next thing I know I woke up here," MK answered as she look at his face.

"Why?" He asked, he could feel his heart skip a beat. She smiles.

"I believe that what had happen to us the last time we talk, was something that made me realize how much I love you. How much it kills me knowing we live so close but we live in two different worlds. I miss you, I miss this world of yours. I became afraid that we would start to drift apart, until we no longer see each other. When Tara came to me, I couldn't turn it down. I-" Nod silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he said, grinning at her in-between kisses.

"How long was I out?" she asked making Nod pause to think.

"A couple of days maybe. Maybe more than, I wasn't counting," he smiled sheepishly at her. _Wait for it..._

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The next day, the young couple was visited by the Queen and her mother. The young Queen has her eyes cast down as she stood in front of them.

"Hello your majesty," MK greeted her with a smile while Nod look at her for what felt like an eternity before pulling the child into his arms.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. It was out of line," Nod said, pulling the child Queen away and knelt down before her in the sign of submission.

"I accept your apology," she giggled. Nod flash her his grin and glance over to MK who was being check out by the Queen's mother.

"Eldora did say, you would be recovering nicely and should be out in a couple of days. But you must stay in bed for the time being. Come sweetie, you have to get ready for later today," her mother spoked softly as she usher her daughter out of the room ignoring her protests to stay a little longer.

"What's happening later?" MK asked Nod as he sat down on the bed.

"Today is the first day of spring, the Queen will start changing Moonhaven out of its snow cover home into Mother Nature's beauty," he answered, giving her a wink.

"You got a plan to get me out of here and see it?" she asked hopefully, Nod couldn't help chuckling.

"A plan that will outsmart Ronin," Nod said, kissing her temple as the pair laugh.

* * *

Sadly, that wasn't the case. Ronin heard everything but he promise he would look the other way this time. But made Nod promise to stay out of sight with MK, if Eldora finds out she's out of bed, Eldora will personally see to it that she remains in bed for the duration of her bed rest. With the sun high in the sky, Nod carefully wrap MK in dark green cloak, that was use for Leafmen in staying in the shadows at night, that belongs to him. He grab the second cloak made out of the same material but has faded over the years (Ronin's letting him borrow his for the day.).

Slowly making their way outside, stopping to allow MK to take a breather now and then. Finally, after dodging Jinns, Leafmen, and Eldora they manage to fine a secluded spot that was a far away from prying eyes but a perfect to see everything. As the Queen gave a beautiful speech, Nod couldn't help but think how this all turn out. He got his girl and they both profess their feelings to each other. MK wanted to learn some of the Leafmen's basic fighting styles even though he personally wants to keep her away. She was even considering taking on the offer of being Eldora's apprentice.

"You do realize you'll be seeing me more often if you become a healer," Nod teased her.

MK snorted, "Don't expect me to coddle you to make you feel better even though you're my boyfriend."

"Really had to put a hole in my heart there," he feigned hurt. MK shook her head at him, smiling at him.

"I guess I have a good reason to like winter now," after a moment of shared silence. Cheers erupted around them as the Queen unleash her peers of the forest.

"Why is that?" MK turned to face him, her hood falling down, revealing her twinkling green eyes.

"Winter brought you to me and spring is the start of our lives," Nod wrapped his arms around her. Life was returning to the forest, melting the snow away, revealing the greenery beneath it.

"I agree," she whispered.

_Winter was lonely but since spring arrive, my heart has swell with warmth thanks to you, Mary Katherine._


End file.
